Finally Free
by Fanatical Geek
Summary: This is the sequel to Set Me Free. Kate is rescued and the team learns some disturbing facts about her past. Will she learn to adjust or will something worse happen?
1. Chapter 1

I would like to thank some people for reviewing Set Me Free and motivating me to write this: Bmangaka, Bloody Wynter, LightenUpYaFreak, Twilight'X'Addict, Kylria, Sammy, and annyX). Thanks for the awesome reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy or any of the other characters...except Kate, of course. They are the property of Mike Mignola, etc.

* * *

She woke up in strange warmth. She thought she was dreaming until she moved and felt the blanket wrapped around herself. The demon-men had never given her a blanket… Had they decided to smother her? It would be a sweet relief.

"You don't remember what happened?" She heard the voice and sat up quickly. Crouching beside the couch was a blue man. She shrank back, not sure who he was. "Kate, do you remember me?" She looked at him curiously, but she couldn't think; her mind was not cooperating. "I'm Abe, Kate. Do you remember me?" The name rang a bell in her head.

"Y-you r-rescued m-me," she whispered. He didn't smile, but he placed a comforting hand on her arm.

"At least you remember. Hellboy's the one who got you out."

"N-no. You m-made the v-voices g-go away." He nodded.

"So that's what you meant." He looked away, then back to her. "I'm sorry, but I didn't make them go away completely. I could only block them for a little while. But I can teach you to block them." She nodded. "Do you remember what happened?" She started shaking. Abe sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up so soon."

"N-no, I'm j-just c-cold." She pulled the blankets around herself with Abe's help. "I o-only r-remember w-what they d-did to m-me."

"Don't think about that. Try to think more recently." She closed her eyes.

"I r-remember…a b-b-big shadow a-and b-bright l-light. There w-was…" She almost gagged. "He k-killed them, d-didn't he? The d-demon-men, they're g-gone?" Abe nodded. "G-good." She fell silent.

"You haven't talked very much in a long time, have you?" She shook her head. "Then we'll have to work on that, won't we?" She nodded.

"It's h-hard, b-but I c-c-can s-sometimes."

"Well, don't strain yourself." She nodded.

"How l-long have I-I b-been a-asleep?"

"A day or so."

"Wow. I've n-never s-slept so l-long b-before."

"I'm sure you're tired."

"D-did he g-get a-all of them?"

"All that he found." She nodded and finally took in her surroundings. The couch they were sitting on was in a large library, apparently with two levels. Books were everywhere, and there was a big tank type thing all along one wall.

"W-what is th-that?" she asked, pointing to the tank and the four podiums in front of it.

"Oh, that's my tank. I live in there most of the time."

"Y-you're n-not w-wearing that b-black thing l-like when I m-met y-you."

"I only need it if I'm out of the water for a long period of time. I have a refresher for times like now, when I'm only out for a short while."

"Oh. Th-that's interesting. There a-are a l-lot of b-books."

"They are Professor Broom's collection. Would you like to read some?" She looked down in embarrassment.

"I d-don't kn-know h-how to r-read v-very w-well. I haven't r-read a b-book in so l-long."

"I can help you."

"Th-that would b-be nice. Th-thank you."

"You're tired, so you should rest for now. We can read later."

"H-how d-did you know I w-was t-t-tired?"

"I guess you could say I hear the voices, too."

"W-what are they?"

"The voices?" She nodded. "They're people's thoughts, actually. Did you know that?"

"I s-suspected it m-might b-be." She yawned.

"We'll talk later." He made to stand up.

"A-are y-you l-leaving?"

"I was going to let you rest." She blushed.

"You b-being here w-wouldn't b-bother m-my rest."

"Would you like me to stay?"

"P-p-please."

"All right, then. But you have to promise to rest."

"I p-promise." Abe fixed the pillow for her to lie down and made sure the blankets were all tucked around her so she would stay warm. "Th-thank y-you." She almost instantly fell asleep in her little cocoon. It was but a few moments later when Hellboy cautiously opened the doors to the library.

"Is she still asleep?" he asked in as quiet a whisper as a big half-demon like himself could manage.

"She was awake for a short while, but she has gone back to sleep for now," Abe answered quietly.

"Damn. I figured she'd be tired after 10 years of whatever they put her through." He paused. "So, did you find out what they did or what they wanted her for?"

"I thought it best not to bring up the subject so soon of her leaving them."

"Well, you can read people, can't you?"

"I try to refrain from that unless absolutely necessary." HB gave him a weird look. "Unless it's an accident. That's why I wear gloves, remember?"

"You don't always wear gloves. You're not wearing them now," Hellboy pointed out.

"So I'm not." He did not elaborate further, and Hellboy had to be content with that. "You may sit with her if you like." He glared at Abe. "What? You think too much." HB grumbled under his breath as he sat on the steps nearby. "I shall return to my tank and watch from there."

"Want me to turn the pages of your books?"

"I believe I am too anxious for her welfare to read at the moment."

"All right." It wasn't long before HB looked over and saw Abe staring out from behind the glass of his tank. "She'll be fine, Blue." Abe nodded.

"When she woke, she had forgotten what happened. She thought those men had come to kill her."

"Isn't that usual for victims of torture? Don't they forget because they've been conditioned to prepare for torture?"

"Yes, but that's not what startled me. She _wanted_ them to kill her."

"Not surprising after 10 years. I'm surprised she never committed suicide."

"They never gave her the tools."

"You read it from her?" Abe sighed.

"Yes." There was a note of sadness in his voice.

"What's bothering you, Abe?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, and you're hard to read." He sighed.

"She was always cold and alone. She was so…"

"So what?"

"She was so relieved when we saved her. But…"

"Are you going to keep making me ask?"

"No. She was just as relieved when she thought she was going to die."

"Ouch. That's not good."

"I need to keep a close eye on her."

"Getting close to her?" Hellboy kidded.

"She might try to commit suicide." HB sobered.

"Oh, yeah. Well, you're the one for the job."

"Perhaps I can help." They watched in companionable silence as Kate seemed to sleep peacefully.

TBC

* * *

So, whaddya think?

Curious yet?

There's more to come, I promise, so let me know what you think.

Reviews make me happy. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's taken me a while to upload. I've been...busy. I would like to clear something up: I forgot there was a Kate in the comicverse. My Kate is a completely different person. Sorry for the mixup.

Thank you LightenUpYaFreak, Kylria, and igbogal for reviewing. :D I really appreciate it, and I'm glad you like it so far.

* * *

Liz sat in the cafeteria the next day, lost deep in thought. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat that she was shaken from her reverie. She looks to her left and sees her boss standing there, waiting until she noticed him. When he caught her look, he gestured to the seat in front of her.

"May I sit here?" She nodded and he sat across from her.

"Can I help you, Manning?"

"Have you talked with the girl yet?"

"You mean Kate?" He nodded. "Not since we rescued her from those bastards."

"I believe she may talk to you before anyone else."

"Why? Red says she seems to only talk to Abe."

"I need to know why they had her there and if she could be useful here."

"She won't be able to do anything for a while, I guarantee you, because she was trapped there for ten years. The repercussions of that are never good."

"Very well. I will speak to Abe soon. Where would he be?"

"I think he's in the library with Kate."

"Ah. Well, I can talk to them both." Liz rolled her eyes. Manning turned to go, but she stopped him.

"Never mind. He's coming in now." She nodded towards the door, where Abe had just walked in. When he turned his head in their direction, he walked over, knowing from their thoughts that he was required.

"Is there something you needed?" he asked Manning.

"Actually, yes. What have you learned from the girl?" Manning replied.

"The only thing I have learned from _Kate _is she needs to eat. Since she's awake, I thought now would be the best time. And, no, she won't talk to you." Manning glared.

"Very well. Learn what you can."

"I will only pry when I'm sure it won't harm her." Manning sighed, knowing there was no arguing, and nodded. With that, he left.

"Go Abe," Liz kidded.

"Thank you. Now, I need some soup for Kate. To be safe, I do not believe she needs many solids."

"Let me know how she's doing."

"I will."

--

Abe returned to the library with a large bowl of chicken and rice soup and a few pieces of bread. Kate sat curled on the couch with her feet tucked under her. She was staring at an open book in frustration, but her face relaxed when she looked up and saw Abe.

"What d-did y-you b-bring?" she asked, looking curiously at the bowl, as she moved the book from her lap.

"It's chicken and rice soup." He handed the bowl to her.

"Is i-it g-good?"

"Liz says it is. I'm not one for eating soup." He sat beside her as she quietly ate her soup. She shifted and the book fell to the floor. Abe picked it up.

"S-sorry." She looked sheepish.

"It's all right. The book is undamaged." He looked at the title, _The Complete Works of Emily Dickinson_. "Do you like poetry?"

"I d-don't know. It l-looked l-like a g-good b-book." She handed him the empty bowl and he handed her the small plate with slices of bread. She tore into them easily and handed over the plate.

"Would you like me to help you read?" She bowed her head.

"It m-makes me m-mad that I c-can't read. I only know a l-little b-bit."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"B-but I am. I d-don't like not b-being able t-to read. It m-makes me feel st-st-stupid."

"Then I'll help you so you won't feel that way."

"N-not t-today. Or, at l-least, n-not n-now."

"Why not?"

"I w-would l-like t-to…t-to…"

"Ah. Hold on and I will get Liz."

* * *

Want to know what happens next?

I promise to not take so long in updating if it's good.

And, if you have any ideas, please let me know. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Here you go, guys (and girls). Next chapter!

Disclaimer: The poem Kate tries to read is by Emily Dickinson. I love her work, so I found the chance to use it. :)

* * *

He returned with Liz in tow. She had some clothing items in her arms and a toiletry carrier.

"Kate, Liz is going to take you to the showers." Kate blushed.

"I d-don't h-have any extra c-clothes."

"I have some here," Liz said.

"B-but w-what about the v-voices?"

"Here," Abe said and placed his hand on her forehead. Carefully, he built a barrier for her against others thoughts. "That should last until you get back."

"Th-thank you." She stood and followed Liz.

When they returned, Abe was nowhere to be seen.

"Abe, we're back," Liz called out.

"Just a minute," they heard from the tank. Sure enough, a few minutes later, he descended the steps to join them. He paused when he saw Kate. Her previously lank hair now curled around her clean and shining face and fell down her back. Now that she felt better, her soft beauty shone through. It was an…endearing trait. The thought struck Abe as odd, for he had never thought of anyone as endearing. He saw her blush a bit and stare at her own feet. It didn't occur to him that the temporary shield he had built for her was gone. "Do you feel better?" he asked when he stood in front of them.

"Y-yes," Kate replied.

"Thank you, Liz."

"No problem," Liz replied. "Just let me know if you need anything else." She aimed this comment towards Kate, who had taken a seat on the couch.

"I w-will. Th-thank you," Kate stuttered. Liz nodded and left them alone. Abe retrieved a book from one of the podiums and sat beside her.

"Would you like to read now?" Abe asked, receiving an emphatic nod from Kate. He opened the book, the same one as before, to a poem he had marked. "Tell me what you see on this page."

"L-letters."

"Do you know them?"

"Y-yes, b-but I d-don't know the w-words."

"I have an idea. You tell me the letters and I'll help you put them together."

"O-okay."

"What is this?" He pointed to the first letter on the page.

"It's an 'i'." He moved his finger. "An…f?"

"Yes. Now that's one word. How would you put them together?"

"Um… 'Eye-f'?" He knew not to laugh aloud…or mentally for that matter.

"No. The 'i' changes sound so that it becomes if, not 'eye-f'."

"Oh. O-okay."

"With that in mind, I want you to try to read the first line."

"O-okay. 'If I c-can s…'"

"Stop."

"'If I c-can st-stop on—'"

"One." She looked up at him. "It's one, not on."

"O-okay. What's this word?"

"It's 'heart'."

"So, it's 'If I c-can stop one h-heart fr…from b-b-br…'"

"Breaking."

"'If I c-can stop one heart from b-breaking.' I d-did it!"

"Good!"

"I h-have a qu-question."

"Ask away."

"W-will you h-help me b-block the v-voices?"

"Has the shield I built for you fallen yet?"

"Y-yes. It's b-been d-down f-for a wh-while."

"H-how long?" Kate stared at him for a moment.

"Y-you st-stuttered."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It w-was g-gone when I c-came b-back in h-here."

"Oh. Well, the only way to practice would be to have someone else in here."

"B-b-but I c-can hear yours s-s-sometimes."

"Hmm. Very well."

"W-what d-do I need t-to d-do?"

"Well…I'll think something, and you try to block it."

"H-how?"

"Imagine a wall between my thoughts and your mind." She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"I c-can't d-do it."

"Sure you can. Just try."

"O-okay." She concentrated again, and this time, she saw a mental image of a brick wall flash in front of her eyes. "I th-think I d-did it."

"Good. Now, I want you to try and keep my thoughts away."

"I'll t-try." She kept her eyes closed. Her look of utter concentration was…cute, and Abe couldn't help but think so. "I'm n-not c-cute." Abe was startled.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean—"

"I-it's o-okay. It j-just m-means I d-didn't b-block the th-thought."

"You didn't freak out, either."

"I kn-knew it w-was c-coming. I w-want to t-try again."

"Okay." They continued to work on it, until Kate became frustrated.

"I c-can't d-do it!" Abe touched her shoulder.

"Yes you can! I know it's difficult, but it's only your first day. _And _you blocked a portion of my thoughts."

"B-but n-not much."

"It is still better than nothing."

"I s-suppose…" Her stomach growled.

"How about we try again later?"

"O-okay. M-may I g-get something t-to eat?"

"You probably only need to eat soup right now."

"That's f-fine. I l-liked that st-stuff earlier."

"I'll go get you some more."

"Th-thank you."

* * *

What happens next?

I would have a cliff-hanger, but I guess I haven't written it to do that yet. :P

Please review! If you hate it, let me know what I've done wrong. It helps me.

:)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey peoples. Sorry it's taken me a while to update. I've been a little busy.

Kylria: I take it that 'please update soon' means it's going moderately well. Thanks!

* * *

When Abe returned, Kate appeared to have fallen asleep on the couch. Quietly, so as not to disturb her, he set the bowl of soup down and pulled a blanket over her sleeping form. He nearly jumped out of his skin when she spoke.

"I-I'm n-not asleep."

"Then I apologize. It appeared you were."

"M-my head w-was j-just h-hurting." As she sat up, he handed her the bowl of soup.

"Here's your soup."

"Th-thank y-you."

"Does your head still hurt?" She shook her head and continued to eat her soup. When she set the bowl down, Abe said, "Do you need anything else?"

"N-no, th-thank you." She pulled up her sleeves slightly, as anyone does when they become warm. Something caught his attention.

"What's on your arm?" Kate looked from him to her arm before pulling her sleeves back down.

"N-n-n-nothing." Abe grabbed her arm before she could move away. This caused her to flinch.

"I'm sorry. I need to see." She nodded and he carefully moved her sleeve back up. There were dark red welts and cuts wrapped around her arm. Underneath these, he could tell there were scars from old lacerations. Controlling his voice, he calmly said, "Did _they _do this to you?" Kate nodded meekly. "What else did they do?" She showed him where the demon-men had whipped and cut her stomach. Somehow, Abe managed to control his anger at the pain they had caused her. "I'll be back."

"A-are y-you a-angry at m-m-me?"

"No! Not with you. You didn't do anything."

"B-b-but you're st-still m-mad?"

"No one has the right to put someone through that." He left her and strode quickly from the library.

--

He found Liz talking to HB in the half-demon's large room. They looked up from their conversation at Abe's entrance.

"Hey, Brother Blue. What can I do ya for?" Hellboy greeted with a grin. His smile faded slightly as he watched Abe pause and breath deeply. "What's going on?"

"I know some of what they did to Kate." Abe's face seemed impassive, but his words and voice were harsh.

"What did they do?" Liz asked quietly.

"They whipped her, beat her… They even cut her." Liz covered her mouth in shock and Red's face had turned hard as stone, no pun intended. "She still has marks. It appears as if they cut her a day or two before we found her."

"Where?" Red asked.

"There were more cuts than welts."

"Where?" Red asked again.

"On her arms and stomach." Red raised an eyebrow at that. "She showed me after I asked," Abe replied, reading Red's mind. Liz stood.

"I'm going to talk to her," she said.

"Wait." They both waited for an explanation. "She hasn't quite learned to block her mind from people's thoughts. Let me tell her you're coming." Red nodded and stood behind Liz.

"We'll follow in a few minutes," Red stated and Abe rushed back to the library.

--

Kate was sitting curled up on the couch when Abe reentered the library. She nervously glanced at him when he sat beside her. He was telling himself to calm down, she could hear him think. When he finally looked at her, she decided to speak.

"I-I'm s-sorry I m-made you m-mad."

"You did not anger me."

"B-b-but—"

"I am angry with those you call the 'demon-men'."

"O-oh."

"Is it all right with you if Hellboy and Liz come here?" She didn't answer. "I'll block your mind if you want me to."

"N-no. I w-want to t-try it."

"Very well. They are on their way." She had her eyes closed. "Are you prepared?"

"Y-yes." Abe nodded and allowed Liz and Hellboy to enter the library.

"Hello, Kate," HB said quietly. She lifted her hand in greeting and gave a small smile, but all could tell she was concentrating on something. She winced as thoughts hit her thin shield. Abe walked forward, but she didn't allow him to place his hand on her forehead until the walls crumbled.

"D-d-darn. I a-almost h-had i-it."

"Do not worry. You did well," Abe reassured.

"Very well," Liz added. She made her way to the couch and sat beside Kate, who was very nervous. She could hear Liz's questions and didn't know if she wanted to answer them. "Hey, Kate," she said quietly.

"H-hi, L-liz," Kate replied.

"Kate…what did they do to you?" Abe felt the pressure in the air change as Kate tensed against the question. "It's okay, Kate. We're your friends, and we just want to help you."

"I-I kn-know."

"I'll ask a different question. Do you remember how many there were?" Kate slowly nodded after a moment. "How many?"

"T-ten d-d-different ones, I-I th-think." Liz glanced at Hellboy.

"Red? How many did you get?" He shrugged.

"I think there were about six or seven," he replied.

"There were seven bodies," Abe supplied.

* * *

Uh-oh.

Only seven?!

Let me know what you think!

Any reviews are welcome.

A/N: I have a little bit written from here, but I've hit a block. If you have any ideas, let me know. I'm not sure where to take it. :/ It's annoying when that happens... Anyway, please give my any ideas you may have.


	5. Please Read

I'm sorry guys. I know you probably hate me right now, especially since this isn't a new chapter. I'm going to put this on all my current stories.

I'm running a poll on my profile page, and I would like all my readers to please take it, because I've had a _severe_ case of writer's block, and that's why I haven't updated in *gulp* months.

So, please take the poll and let me know.

Again, sorry this isn't a chapter…


End file.
